<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dead guy in a grocery store by bowl_of_pears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535890">dead guy in a grocery store</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowl_of_pears/pseuds/bowl_of_pears'>bowl_of_pears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice The Musical, Blow Jobs, M/M, Member, NSFW, bc its very much catered to my fantasy, but it can go either way so far, male reader - Freeform, reader has a son but he doesn't show up, single dad things tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowl_of_pears/pseuds/bowl_of_pears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlejuice x Reader<br/>You and Beetlejuice were childhood friends, since he haunted your childhood home, until you and your family had to move away. And guess who you run into ten years later while doing grocery shopping at 3 am?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dead guy in a grocery store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The echoing sounds of tired footsteps on the dirty floor of aisle 3 filled the empty grocery store as you readjusted the heavy grocery bag on your shoulder. Once again you were stuck doing last minute grocery shopping at 3 am because you swore up and down you were going to head to the grocery once your son left for his sleepover at 6 pm. But then you took a nap for 8 hours.<br/>
You contemplated the energy drinks on the shelf before dumping way too many into your bag. It was well deserved, you told yourself. You pulled a crumpled grocery list out of your back pocket, it seemed like you had gotten everything, so you put it back and looked back up to start to leave but then froze in your tracks.<br/>
Standing across from you in the aisle, holding two cheerio boxes, was someone you hadn’t seen in years, and were definitely not expecting to see ever again.<br/>
Your first instinct was to call out his name but you couldn’t form words for a few minutes, and just stood there trying not to drop your bag. Eventually he turned around and when he locked eyes with you he dropped both cereal boxes. Cheerios went everywhere on the floor and he began to heavily curse.<br/>
The noise of cheerios falling to the floor snapped you out of your trance.<br/>
“Beetlejuice?”<br/>
He looked up at you from his position kneeling on the floor and trying to pick up each cheerio individually.<br/>
“Heyyy, kiddo.”<br/>
You stuttered for a bit, trying to think of what to say.<br/>
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Is what you settled for, coming out a bit more aggressive than you intended.<br/>
“Um,” he gestured at the mess around him, “Getting cheerios.”<br/>
You couldn’t help but lightly snort.<br/>
“Wow, I haven’t seen you in years and the first thing you do when we reunite is trash a Safeway at 3 am.”<br/>
He laughed nervously, now attempting to sweep the cheerios under the shelves to hide them.<br/>
“Well I think it’s safe to say I was a bit shocked to see you here.” He explained.<br/>
You began to respond when a man walked into the aisle and looked curiously at you before inspecting the cereal on the ground. He merely shook his head and went into a different aisle.<br/>
“Right. Forgot people can’t see you.” You said, mostly as a reminder to yourself.<br/>
Beej nodded, giving up on the mess he had created around him.<br/>
“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked.<br/>
“What?” His question caught you by surprise.<br/>
He looked mildly flustered. “I just meant like… Maybe we can catch up? On how things have been?”<br/>
Huh. You could suddenly remember countless nights of your childhood that were spent sitting on the roof of your old house with Beetlejuice, just talking. The conversation topics would range drastically, especially since you two talked almost every night for hours.<br/>
Friend-making wasn’t exactly your strong suit when you were younger, especially since nobody else had the ability to see ghosts apparently. And you just happened to be someone who could, living in a house that was haunted by one.<br/>
Until, of course, your family moved out, and you never saw him again.<br/>
You snapped out of your memories. Talking to Beej had come so naturally back then. So why did the thought of sitting down and talking with him now feel so foreign?<br/>
“Excuse me, sir?” Came a voice from behind you.<br/>
You turned around to find an annoyed looking employee glaring at you.<br/>
“How long are you going to stand there? We don’t allow customers that are… Under the influence.” They asked.<br/>
“Oh!” You laughed nervously, flushing from embarrassment because you could feel Beetlejuice watching you.<br/>
“My bad, uh, I’ll be checking out now-” You readjusted your grocery bag and quickly turned to walk towards the check-out counter.<br/>
“Shut your mouth-” You muttered at Beetlejuice as he followed you.<br/>
“I didn’t say anything!” He responded defensively, even though he was holding back laughter.<br/>
A tired employee scanned your grocery items as you watched boredly. Suddenly you noticed Beetlejuice floating behind the cashier. You shot him a look and he ignored you, contorting his face into a ridiculous expression. You tried and failed to hold back an obnoxious snort of laughter. The cashier glared sideways at you and you pressed your lips shut and looked down in apology.<br/>
Once outside, under the dark starless sky, Beetlejuice snickered menacingly beside you.<br/>
“That was fucking hilarious, did you see the look on that cashier’s face?”<br/>
You scoffed, even though you were grinning widely. “You are.. So immature, Beej.”<br/>
His smile warmed at your use of the old nickname.<br/>
“What can I say, some things never change.” He shrugged proudly.<br/>
The two of you reached your car, one of the only few in the large empty parking lot, and he helped you put the groceries in the back. You sighed as you took your seat in the driver’s spot and Beetlejuice sat comfortably in the passenger seat.<br/>
You sat there for a few moments in awkward silence, drumming your fingers absently on the steering wheel.<br/>
“So, kiddo, any big changes since… The move?”<br/>
You hummed, unsure where to start. Ten years was a lot to cover. “Yeah, um… A lot.”<br/>
“Well, besides the obvious, of course.”<br/>
You raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What?”<br/>
“Y’know-” He vaguely gestured at your body. “You’ve changed a lot. Like… A lot.”<br/>
You noticed his gaze lingering on you for an excessively long time. You weren’t sure how it made you feel, and conflicting feelings were stirring inside you. You felt like you should be uncomfortable, especially since this was your childhood friend, but at the same time you felt so comfortable around him already. As long as it was him borderline ogling you, you didn’t really mind. In a way, you were glad it was him and not anyone else.<br/>
“Well, for starters, I have a son now.”<br/>
“Oh!” His tone seemed to change. “That’s cool. So you’re married now huh?”<br/>
“Huh? No, no, no-” You shook your head, laughing, “I adopted him, I’m a single father.”<br/>
He silently let out a sigh of relief. “That’s really awesome, man, I’m happy for you.”<br/>
You smiled to yourself at the though of your son, before the awkward silence took over once again.<br/>
You shifted in your seat a bit, looking sideways at him, taking his appearance in. Not much had changed, but he was noticeably older, a little more disheveled and dirty. You couldn’t help but wonder where he had been ever since.<br/>
“When did you- How did you finally leave that house?” You asked.<br/>
“Ah,” He stretched his arms behind his head, “I finally finished serving my 100 years of assigned haunting while you were gone, so now I can roam around as a free ghost. The first thing I did was try to find you but I had no idea where you moved to. So… I’ve been more or less on the move since then.”<br/>
Surprise flooded over you. “You looked for me?”<br/>
He shrugged like it was no big deal but he looked slightly flustered. “Of course.”<br/>
You sat in stunned silence for a few seconds.<br/>
“Well… You found me.” You said, making jazz hands.<br/>
He smiled, his gaze softening as your eyes met, unable to pull away from each other.<br/>
You both hesitantly and slowly leaned over the arm rest between you and pressed your lips together gently. His cold lips contrasted against your warm ones and it felt refreshing, somehow. You kissed him more persistently, hoping to spread your warmth to him. He reciprocated the action and parted his lips slightly to let yours fit against his. His arm reached across the arm rest and gently grabbed your bicep as he pulled away just enough to take in a breathe of air.<br/>
You could feel him pulling you closer as your lips reconnected, more passionate this time, your lips beginning to move against each other. You reached your hand up to rest on the back of his neck, your fingers lightly combing through his greasy hair. His sharp teeth lightly grazed against your bottom lip and you accidentally pulled on his hair in surprise, causing him to whimper desperately into the kiss.<br/>
Your eyes blinked open, alert at the noise he just made. Instinctively, you pulled back to see his expression. He looked back at you, like a deer caught in headlights. He seemed to just realize what he had done and blushed profoundly.<br/>
“Sorry, uh, I might have gotten carried awa-”<br/>
“Do you want to come back to my house?” You blurted out, cutting him off.<br/>
He stuttered on his words, obviously not expecting that response from you.<br/>
“Are you going to invite me in for a cup of tea? Goodness me, I would be chuffed to bits!” He said in a horrible british accent once he had regained his brain cell, batting his eyelashes at you dramatically.<br/>
You grabbed him by the tie and pulled him close to you, pressing your lips against his ear.<br/>
“No, Beetlejuice, I want to fuck you, you absolute buffoon”<br/>
“Yessir.” He chuckled as he saluted you.<br/>
You smirked and released him, starting the engine and then pulling out of the parking lot.</p>
<p>Your hands fumbled to get the right key to open the front door, despite being used to unlocking the door for several years already. The door swung open once you got it unlocked and you switched on some lights as you let Beetlejuice inside.<br/>
You shrugged your coat off, draping it carelessly over the sofa, your heart pounding in your chest. When you turned around, Beetlejuice was looking around curiously like a child, inspecting all the furniture and framed pictures on the wall.<br/>
You watched him amusedly for a minute or so, your heart warming at the innocent expression on his face. It began to actually sink in that this was the boy you spent most of your childhood with, your best friend for years. The only person who knew all your secrets, the first person you came out to. You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from grinning stupidly at the happiness that seeing him again after so long suddenly brought you.<br/>
You cleared your throat and Beej turned around to face you. He smiled apologetically.<br/>
“It’s a nice place, kid. I never saw you as a typical single family home in the suburbs, I guess.”<br/>
You walked over to him, taking his hands in yours.<br/>
“Yeah, I always thought I was more of a trashy apartment on top of a bar kind of person.” You said sarcastically.<br/>
He casually leaned into you, your foreheads resting against each other.<br/>
“A great place to raise a kid, really.” He retorted.<br/>
Beetlejuice suddenly tensed up. “He’s- He’s not here, is he?”<br/>
“Huh? Oh, no, he’s at a sleepover-”<br/>
“Thank god.” He groaned, wrapping a hand around your waist and pulling your body against his, roughly kissing you.<br/>
You moaned in surprise, but kissed back and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You pushed him so that you two moved towards the sofa and he stumbled backwards, knocking over a lamp in the process. He cursed under his breath, trying to regain balance and pick up the lamp.<br/>
“Fuck, I am so sorry oh my god-”<br/>
You doubled over in laughter, helping him put the lamp back in place. Once it was stable you attacked his lips once more, finally reaching the sofa and pushing him onto the cushions.<br/>
You sat on the cushion beside him and you let out a few last giggle before brushing a hand against his stubbly cheek. He looked at you tenderly before kissing you, pulling back a little, then kissing you again.<br/>
You cupped his cheeks firmly before pulling his lips back to yours and letting them linger longer this time, taking your time feeling his mouth move against yours. Every time he kissed you desperately and impatiently you would set the pace back to slow and steady, a constant back and forth battle as you continued making out on the sofa.<br/>
Eventually you decided to speed things up a bit, keeping a hand caressed on his face and reaching the other upwards into his hair again. This time you ran your fingers through his hair and settled your hand on the upper side of his head, near the back. Essentially, in the best position to control his head movements, even though that wasn’t your plan.<br/>
Beetlejuice seemed to barely register your hand changing position and making its way into his hair, too busy focusing on the kissing war going on, so you casually let your fingernails gently drag against his scalp and pulled on the hair in your grasp ever so slightly.<br/>
His lips parted almost immediately as he let out a gasp. The smirk on your face was too strong to hold back, but luckily his eyes were screwed shut in concentration so he couldn’t see your smug face. Taking advantage of Beej’s current facial expression, you flickered your tongue against his bottom lip before taking him back into a much more wet and sloppy make out session, making sure to keep your light grip on his hair while occasionally just combing your fingers through it and gently scratching his head.<br/>
The room was silent except for a faint buzzing coming from one of the lights, the wet sounds coming from your mouths, and the small gasps and moans that escaped the two of you every once in a while. Yet, the silence was comforting and seemed to surround and envelop you and Beetlejuice in a cushion-like bubble, enhancing how close together you were right now, this tiny shared space, like the universe was folding it’s hands around you two and holding you in it’s palms.<br/>
You moaned especially loudly as he brushed a hand against your thigh while running his weird snake like tongue against yours, causing you to react by balling up his hair in a tight fist. The sensation affected him pretty strongly apparently, because he involuntarily bit down on your lip too hard as a result and you pulled back in surprise and pain.<br/>
“Holy shit, dude-” You brought a finger to your lips, a few drops of blood landing on your fingertips, which you looked at in shock. “You have… Really sharp teeth.”<br/>
His eyes widened in panic. “Are you okay?”<br/>
You wiped the blood off your hands on your jeans and attempted to try and lick the blood away from you lips.<br/>
“Yeah, yeah, it’s no big deal, don’t worry about it you big dummy, just be careful with me.” You joked, shooting him a a smile.<br/>
He watched you lick blood off your lips for a few more moments, looking flustered. You couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment from biting you too hard or for other reasons. A slight glance downwards answered your question pretty quickly.<br/>
“Interesting.” You muttered, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
Beetlejuice followed where you were looking and immediately facepalmed.<br/>
“Oh my god, I’m just ruining everything, first the lamp and now th-”<br/>
“Hey, hey, shh…” You reassured him, taking his hands away from his face to hold them and rub your thumbs against them comfortingly.<br/>
“I promise I’m having a really good time,” You said softly, kissing his forehead, “I’m really happy to see you Beej. You haven’t ruined a thing.”<br/>
He nervously peeked up at you. “I haven’t seen you in so long... I’m just nervous, I guess.”<br/>
“Me too,” You confessed, “Especially since I’m not used to seeing you like this.”<br/>
He rolled his eyes playfully. “Right, I’m acting like a nervous little virgin and all we’ve done is make out.”<br/>
“Then... let’s do more?” You offered, looking at him expectantly.<br/>
He grinned at you, regaining his confidence. “Yeehaw.”<br/>
You laughed at his response and kissed him sweetly two or three times before kneeling on the floor between him, your hands running down his thighs as you looked up at him with a smirk.<br/>
His breaths stuttered and his hands rested in your hair as he looked down at you. His expression a delicious blend of horny and enamored. Your fingers traced over the bulge forming in his pants and your heart raced excitedly. You gave it a few experimental strokes with your palm through his pants and could hear him repressing moans in his throat, which was pleasing to you but you wanted him to let those sounds out.<br/>
You unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, glancing upwards at him for just a second before wrapping your hand around it. It was just as cold as the rest of his body, only a slight bit warmer. For some reason that made you even more eager to get your mouth on it. You stroked him for a few minutes first, feeling his cock stiffen up more and relishing in the small noises he made as you jacked him off. You leaned forward, your mouth practically salivating as you ran your tongue across the tip of his cock. He shuddered in response and tightened his hold on your head as you gave a few more licks at different angles. Once his head was glistening with your saliva, you took it into your mouth, enveloping his cock with the warm wetness of your mouth. You absentmindedly sucked on the tip before taking more of his erection down your mouth, tonguing the veins and swirling your tongue around it.<br/>
He unintentionally thrusted his hips, pushing his dick farther down your throat than you had anticipated. You pulled your mouth off his cock to clear your throat and wipe your mouth. Your other hand pressed against his hip, a silent gentle warning to control himself.<br/>
He nodded apologetically, “Sorry, you’re just- Yeah.”<br/>
“No worries,” You said, taking his dick back into your hand, casually noting that his pubes were green to match his hair and beard. You snickered to yourself. Of course they were.<br/>
“What are you laughing a-” Beej began to ask, cut off by a loud strangled groan as you smoothly took him back into your mouth and continued sucking him off.<br/>
Your hand was still resting on his hip and you could feel them twitching as he restrained himself from thrusting into your mouth again. You felt equal parts of pride, from his following directions, and arousal, from Beetlejuice having to hold himself back for you. With this encouragement, you began sucking with more enthusiasm, and ventured a glance upwards at Beej. His hands were back in your hair, slightly guiding your head movements as you bobbed up and down on his cock, and his head was thrown back, face twisted in pleasure. His jaw was dropped open as well, his striped snake-like tongue hanging out and practically panting like a dog. You proceeded with a pattern of sucking, then pulling off and licking, and then taking him back into your mouth to suck. Occasionally only sucking on the tip or flicking your tongue over what seemed to be sensitive areas. At some point you got lost in thought, trying to pinpoint an exact flavor of the pre cum seeping into your tongue, when Beej urgently tugged on your hair.<br/>
You momentarily paused to straighten your posture and ask what he needed, but he immediately whined when you stopped. He looked at you through lidded eyes as you waited for an explanation, and opened his mouth to speak several times but couldn’t form a coherent sentence.<br/>
“Take your time, Beetle.” You joked.<br/>
“Fuck off, I’m- close-” He said breathlessly.<br/>
“Ohoho, looks like a shipment of Beetlejuice BJ Juice is coming in!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'll finish this eventually i just wanted to annoy some discord people &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>